


A Summer Adventure

by goblib



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: M/M, ahh this is so cheesy, its cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of Summer and the weather is nice for once. Pip and Herbert have time to spare; they decide to go on a small trip to the Countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Adventure

The sun shone through the windowpanes, gently warming the room in which Pip and Herbert sat, having recently finished their breakfast. It had just gone half past nine, and neither of them had any plans for the day ahead of them. 

“Herbert, dearest? Is there anything in particular that you would like to do today?”

“I don’t personally have anything in mind, my love. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, I was just wondering, as it is such a nice day outside, and I would hate it to go to waste.”

“Hm, I do agree with you on that. I’ll think about things we could do, but you should too!”

Pip nodded, before getting up to start the washing up, as it was beginning to pile up from the previous night and their breakfast. 

“Oh, thank you Handel! You don’t have to wash them though, it’s my mess after all!”

“But Herbert, you cooked food for me too, so I’ll do the washing up, it makes sense anyway, you’ve put in effort to cook, so I’ll clean, that’s fair!”

“Ah, Okay then, but at least let me help in some way, I’ll put the cleaned things away?”

“Hmn, I don’t want to argue with you, so if you insist, you can!” Herbert flashed Pip a triumphant smile, causing Pip to let out a soft giggle

After finishing the small amount of washing, Pip and Herbert were sat on their sofa. Herbert was reading, and Pip had his head laid on Herbert’s shoulder.

“Herbert, how would you like to go rowing today? To the countryside, we can stay overnight there if you want?”

“Oh! That sounds delightful, my dear Handel. What a nice idea! We can have a picnic too, and watch the sun go down!”

“I’m glad you think so, my dear. The place I’m thinking about going to is fairly quiet, so we shouldn't be too worried about people seeing us! It takes just over two hours to row, so I think we should set off at one, then get there before the sun goes down, so we’ll have time to get a room somewhere too?”

“That’s a great plan, my dearest. I look forward to it!” Herbert replied, before glancing at the clock. “It is almost eleven now, how would you like to go for a walk, then maybe get some things for our picnic at the market? The strawberries are wonderful at this time of year!”

“Oh Herbert, I would enjoy that! It’s not often we get weather like this, and I would love to spend the most of it with you!” The pair smiled, before Herbert stood up, placed his book on the side table, and placed a kiss on Pip’s forehead. 

“Well Handel, my dear, I’m going to get ready before we head out. I shan’t be too long, feel free to join me if you desire to.” and with that, Herbert left the room, most likely heading to their bedroom. Pip sunk into the sofa, a happy look on his face. He was so in love with Herbert, and he was so glad that his feelings were returned. The only thing Pip wished for, was their relationship to be accepted in public, and not punishable by law. The very thought of being sent to prison or sentenced to death scared Pip, but the thought of it happening to Herbert scared him even more. Herbert meant the world to Pip, and if something were to happen to Herbert, Pip had no idea what he would do. He simply couldn’t go on, knowing his love was never to return to him. 

“Handel! I’m ready, are you?” the sound of Herbert’s voice made Pip snap out of the spiral of thoughts he was having (and he was glad that it did)

“I am, you don’t think I’ll need my coat do you? It looks pretty warm out there, and I don’t want to be carrying an extra weight with me all day…”

“Hm, I wouldn’t say you need one. It does look nice, and when I opened the window beforehand, it was quite warm, so I’d say leave your coat.”

“Thank You, my love.” Pip replied, before gently pressing a kiss onto Herbert’s cheek, causing a slight blush to form where Pip had kissed him. Pip unhooked the chain on the door, before holding it open for Herbert. Herbert stepped out onto the street, closely followed by Pip, who then placed the keys to their house in his pocket, and the two started walking into the center of London.

“Herbert, I think we should head to the market first, so we can get the best food, then if we have time we could go for tea, in that tearoom you like?”

“Ah, I was thinking the same thing! Yes, I think that would be the best thing to do; we should also get something sweet for afterwards too, I think we may be able to get something in time!” Pip nodded in agreement, wishing he could hold his partners hand, but he knew it was best not to, so he left it, and instead smiled at him, and Herbert smiled back. Herbert also wished that he could hold Pip’s hand in his own, but he’d have to wait until they were by themselves to show any affection. 

The pair eventually arrived at the Market, and collected the things they would need for their picnic later on in the day. Herbert marked off a mental list of the items, and they had found everything they would need, including apples, strawberries, a medium sized pineapple, meat, bread and something to drink. Herbert pulled out his pocket watch, glancing at the time.

“Handel, we should have enough time to get something sweet and then go to the tea room, do you still want to do that?”   
“That’s good, and of course I still want to do that, besides, it would be silly to just waste the time!” Pip replied, before leading the way to the small bakery which was just up from the market. 

After Herbert had chosen what he wanted to get, the two carried on walking to the tea room, where they stayed for about an hour, before leaving to get to their rowing boat on schedule. The river was fairly busy, but the place Pip planned to go to was never busy, even on the warmest of days. It was ideal for them to go, for they could go on a proper date, without having to worry about people seeing them. It was hidden from most people, and Pip had found it one day while out rowing, and he had taken a wrong turn, but he had dreamed of taking Herbert there as it was perfect, and he was positive it would be a nice place to watch the sun go down. There was also a small pub with rooms available very close, so they could spend the night there. They arrived at the place where their small boat was docked, and they got in and headed out of London, with Pip giving occasional directions. As they exited the busy parts of the Thames, they began to talk in a more relaxed way. They were still fairly hushed, but there were less people now, so they could talk as they would at home.

“I’m glad we decided to do something today, for it truly is a beautiful day. It’s rare we have free time on such a day, but we have, and I’m glad I can spend this time with you, my dear Handel” Herbert said to Pip, taking in their surroundings, as the bustle of the City had transitioned into the peacefulness of the Countryside.

“I’m glad that we did too, dearest Herbert, and any time spent with you is always good, but on such a beautiful day, It seems even better.”

“It does, I wish we got more time like this, but at the same time, it’s nice for it to be a rare event, for it makes it special.”

“That is quite true, Herbert. I can’t remember the last time the weather was so delightful and we both were free, It seems like an eternity.”

“I agree, for we seem to both be so busy these days and the only free time we get always seems to be on a day with bad weather, but at least I get to spend time with you, for that is my favourite thing!”

“Why Herbert, that is my favourite thing too! Any time in your company is time well spent!” 

They kept the conversation going as they carried on rowing. Occasionally they would stop for a couple of minutes, to rest and for Pip to make sure they were on track, but they never stopped for more than fifteen minutes at a time, so they would get to the place Pip had in mind to book a room, have a picnic and be able to watch the sun go down. 

Eventually, they arrived and moored their rowing boat. Pip got our first, then offered his hand out to help Herbert out of the boat. When they both got out, Herbert reached into the boat and got the food for their picnic, and handed Pip that bag, before reaching in again to get the bag with their change of clothes and nightclothes in. Pip then lead Herbert to the small inn, which was a very short walk away from their boat. They entered the building, and Pip walked up to the main bar, requesting a room. The woman at the bar took note of Herbert and Pip, and wrote a note for two rooms, despite the request for one. Pip was about to correct her, but common sense took place and he realised it would be best not to, to make sure there were no suspicions about the relationship between himself and Herbert. She offered to take their bags, and Herbert handed over the bags that he was holding. As they took a seat at the far end of the pub, Herbert looked out the window.

“This is a very nice place, Handel, it makes a change from the busy streets back home”

“It does make a good change, but this isn’t what I want to show you. The place I want to show you is a short walk from here, but we can set off as soon as we have our room keys!”

It was not too long after that, that they got given their keys, to rooms four and five, which were two levels above the ground level.

“Oh? Didn’t you ask for one room?” Herbert asked after the woman had left.

“I did, but I guess she saw you and thought that we would want a room each.” Pip explained, before looking out of the window. “It’s best to not complain, just in case, you know…” he finished, in a quiet voice.

“Ah yes, I can understand why they did that”

“Yeah, I guess most times when two men ask for a room they’ll want separate ones… Anyway, how about we get going, before it’s too late!” Pip smiled, before standing up and pushing his seat under the table he had sat at, Herbert closely followed this action.

“That sounds good!” He replied, before taking the bag from Pip’s side of the table under his arm. Pip led the way out of the door, and behind the pub, where they walked along the river bank for around quarter of an hour, until Pip stood still and looked around him.

“Yes! Here it is, what do you think, my dear?”

“Oh, that wasn’t too bad of a walk!” Herbert said, before looking around him at the surroundings. “It’s very pretty! It’s also fairly hidden, which is nice. I think it’s perfect!” He said with a smile, which led Pip to smile too.

“Anyway Herbert, I think we should sit down and start our picnic now? I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry”

“I was just thinking that! I’m quite hungry too, and I think now is a perfect time to eat the food we brought” Herbert laid down the blanket, and they both sat on it, taking the food out of the bags and placing it in the middle of the blanket. There was just enough food for the both of them, with a little spare to eat on the journey back the next day. As they finished, the sun was getting lower in the sky

The soft glow of light from the lowering sun fell around Pip and Herbert, and Pip noticed how beautiful Herbert looked in the lighting. Of course, Pip thought that Herbert was always beautiful, one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, but as the sun was going down, and the air was so clear, Herbert looked somehow even more beautiful to Pip. 

“Handel, the sunset is so beautiful from here, I think the last time I saw the sunset like this was back in the days I would spend around Satis House as a child…” this caused Pip to snap back into reality, as he was so entranced in Herbert’s beauty.

“Oh? It is quite beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are, dearest Herbert” A bright blush formed over Herbert’s cheeks, with a quiet giggle escaping his lips.

“Don’t be silly, Handel. You’re the beautiful one, even more beautiful than every sunset and sunrise combined!” Pip shook his head in disagreement, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks as well. Herbert shuffled over to sit closer to Pip, before looking around him and laying his head on Pip’s shoulder. “How I wish it was this calm at home, how I wish to be able to show you affection in public…” 

“I wish that could happen too, perhaps it may in the future, we’ll just have to keep hoping that something may happen.”

“I hope something does. That would be wonderful, but at least I can kiss you in our own home, without anyone seeing and getting us into trouble with the law that even Jaggers may not be able to get us out of…” Herbert gave a small, sad smile, and Pip moved his arm to Herbert’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Don’t dwell on the negative things, my love. I love you, and I always will, okay?”

“I’ll try not to, and I love you too. You know I’ll always love you too.” Herbert rose his head and softly kissed Pip’s cheek, before returning his head to Pip’s shoulder.

They stayed there until the orange of the sunset faded to the dark blue of the night. Herbert insisted on stargazing for a bit, so they ended up laying down and looking at the stars, occasionally, Herbert would point out different constellations, and Pip watched in amazement. The sky in London was never clear, so they never got to see the stars. 

“Handel? Do you want to know my favourite stars?” Herbert asked, turning his head to face Pip.

“I would love to, go on, tell me please.”

“The ones I see in your eyes, they are the most beautiful and enchanting stars of all.” Pip started to blush as he let out a soft giggle. 

Herbert and Pip laid there, looking up at the stars for about an hour, before they realised how late it was, and made the decision to get up and walk to their lodgings for the night. As it was dark and they were the only ones there, Pip intertwined his fingers with Herbert’s as they walked the short journey to the pub. Just before the light from the dim lamps lit up the path to the pub, Herbert took his hand away from Pip’s and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, It was dark so nobody from inside of the pub could see, but it was still cut short as Herbert worried that someone would see.

“Handel, I love you so much. Thank you for taking me here today, it’s been perfect.” Herbert told Pip, in a low, hushed tone.

“Herbert, I love you so much too, I agree, It has been perfect, just the break we needed…” Pip replied, his voice equally as hushed. When they finally arrived, they parted with a simple ‘Good-night’ and they went to their separate rooms, where they changed into their night clothes and got into bed to sleep, for it was getting late and they had to row back the next day, so they would need the energy. Herbert laid on his bed, almost asleep when there was a knock at the door of his room. As it was late at night, it must be something important, otherwise he would be told the next day, so he got out of bed and walked to the door, slowly opening it.

“Handel? What are you doing? It’s late!” he said, almost inaudibly.

“Let me in and I’ll explain, my dear Herbert.” Herbert opened the door to let Pip in, before closing it and making sure the lock was on. He got back into bed and Pip followed.

“So, what is it you need to tell me? We have to go back tomorrow, so we will both need to sleep so we are not overly tired..”

“Yes, that’s the thing… I can’t sleep. My room is cold, the bed is horrible and you’re not with me…”

“Oh, well you can sleep here with me then… The bed is single though so it might be uncomfortable but if you insist. Besides, I wouldn’t mind it either”

“Thank you my love, I don’t mind if I'm slightly uncomfortable, for I’ll be with you, and that makes things so much better!”

“Handel, you’re so sweet. Anyway, we need to sleep so you should get into our bed, sorry it’s so small…” Herbert shuffled over slightly, giving Pip room to get in the bed, and when he did Herbert pulled Pip into a close hug, so neither of them would fall out of the bed.

“Thank you, my dearest, good night again, I love you” Pip said, before he snuggled into Herbert.

“No worries, dear Handel, I love you too” and with that, the two settled down to sleep and within half an hour, were asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm quite proud of this, I'm still not good with titles though ahha


End file.
